


Good morning indeed

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Annoying, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, moring sex, the reader is a moring person, thor annoys them as well, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6456136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is the only person who enjoys the readers peppy moring so they decided to work out together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good morning indeed

To say I was an early bird is an understatement, I love waking up at five in the morning to get an early run to start my day. Steve would usually accompany me seeing as he's an early riser as well. Sadly he's been so obsessed with finding Bucky that I've had to go on the runs by myself. I would try and get the other guys to go with me but I get the same answer."go away" "it's five in the fucking morning go back to sleep". So I just stopped asking them. I just feel so happy after I run I tend to bring the happiness with me and bug the still sleepy avengers with it.

"Good morning guys" I cheerfully announce as I walk into the dinning room. I was met with a lot of groans and go always. I just ignored it and went to make myself a smoothie before joining them again.

"Oh good morning lady y/n how are you this fine morning" Thor announced with the same cheerfulness I presented.

"Thor ! ! ! ! I'm wonderful how's my favorite Asgardian doing?" I ran into his arms.

"ugh there's two of them, y/n Thor is the on Asgardian you know" Clint bitterly commented.

"That's not true, lady y/n has met all of my friends and family from Asgard, which reminds me my mother and lady Sif wish to know when you guys will how you Midgardians say "hang out?""

"See I told you" I sticked my tongue out at Clint before replying to Thor. "And soon hopefully, I love all the stories they tells me about from when you were younger."

"Ugh can you guys go away some us are still trying to wake up" Natasha glared at me and Thor.

"Let's go work out I'm still energized from my run"

"Of course let's go" I hook my arm around Thor's waist before leaving the dinning room.

"They're going to fuck in the training room" tony commented in disgust as he watched us disappear from his sight.

An hour of an intense working out and heavy sweating later Thor was helping me cool down. Right now he was helping me stretch my legs by bring one close to my chest. I have to say this was my favorite stretch because it's such an intimate position and who wouldn't want a god on top of them. I knew Thor loved it as well, seeing as I kept noticing him looked down my sports bra. I would occasionally moan trying to see if it would have an effect on him. It did. He would stretch a little farther causing a bigger moan to slip from my lips.

"Oh Thor that's ohhh yeah your relieving the pain I had there" I moaned as he worked on my other leg. I closed my eyes as he continues to do what he's doing when I felt something pressed up against my clothed core. I looked down and noticed it was Thor's bulge. I looked up at him and he stopped his action.

The next thing I knew Thor was on top of me and his lips were attached to mine. I kissed him back hungrily as I pulled my sweats and underwear off and he did the same with his. He started teasing me with the tip before pushing himself inside me.

"Thor ! ! !" He started kissing my neck as he got ahold of my waist and started to set a very rough pace.

"Oh lady y/n you have no idea how long I've been wanting to to this." Thor declared as he started leaving hickeys on my cleavage before removing my sports bra. Picking me up, Thor sat up and let me fall back into him. I stated bouncing on his cock while he started sucking on my breasts. He started to pick up the pace again and nothing but profanities left our lips.

"Lady y/n please tell me you are close. I am not sure how long I will last" I heard a hint of desperation in Thor's voice.

"Ahh Thor YESSS I'm cumming ahhhhhh " I shouted as i tilted my head back and came all over Thor's cock. I felt him twitch inside me before latching his mouth onto one of my nipples and came inside me. After riding out our orgasm I got up enough to remove Thor's cock and sitting back down on his lap.

"That was fun lady y/n, I hope we will be able to do this more often" Thor held onto my naked body.

"For sure" I held onto him as well

"What did I tell you guys, they fucked in the training room. Hey you two better clean your mess up" we looked at where Tony's voice was coming from and noticed the rest of the team was there.

"Don't worry we will" I shouted back "no we're not" I whispered into Thor's ear causing him to laugh.


End file.
